character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcueid Brunestud (Canon)/Chiraq004
|-|Fate Extra= |-|Berserker= |-|Base= |-| Tsukihime Remake= |-|Red Arcueid= |-|Archetype:Earth= Summary Arcueid is a popular charcter featured in many TYPE-MOON 'works and tops many of their popularity polls. Once created to be the strongest True Ancestor, one without the vampiric impulses that True Ancestors usually suffer with, someone close to that of the Crimson Moon, but her meeting with Roa changes this. Roa tricks her into feeding on his blood, making him one of the most powerful Dead Apostles. He is eventually put down by Arcueid, but he achieved his goal of reincarnation. Arcueid pursues him time and time again to hunt him down in the new body he reincarnates into. But her meeting with her eventual killer, Tohno Shiki, changes her entire existence. Arcueid never was the same since then, now with a more upbeat cheery kind of personality, but with a pessimistic outlook on life. Powers and Stats 'Tier: at least 5-B 'likely '''High 4-C | '''at least '''2-A '''likely '''1-C '| '''1-A | Much higher as Archetype Earth Name: Arcueid Brunestud, The Crimson Moon, Archetype:Earth, Princess of the True Ancestors Origin: TYPE-MOON, Melty Blood, Tsukihime. Gender: Female Age: At least over 800 years old Classification: Ultimate One, True Ancestor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation ( Can shoot purple energy to attack with , Can shoot energy beams out of her eyes ) , Light Manipulation ( is shown to casually create balls of light ), Water Manipulation ( Is shown to be able to create waves of water ), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Tore a hole through space to leave the Moon Cell. ) , Air Manipulation ( Archetype Earth can attack with waves of wind ), Flight ( Arcueid is shown to be able to levitate and fly ), Paralyisis Inducement ( Arcueid can restrain her foes with her Marble Phantasm ) , Power Nullification ( Arcueid can take her opponents into space and fire a beam which nullifies their abilities for a short time.), Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation ,Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Transmutation, Elemental Manipulation, Chain Manipulation ( Can manipulate the chemical elements themselves , Arcueid's Marble Phantasm is the ability to manifest anything you can imagine, it is the ability of elementals, by connecting their will to the world they can transfigure the environment to whatever they imagine. In Tsukihime, Arcueid eliminated Roa by turning the layers of the atmosphere in the hallway into a vacuum , it was impossible for Roa to avoid this vacuum., Marble Phantasm interferes with probability ) , Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Power Bestowal ( True Ancestors like Arcueid can impose their will into someone's brain to dominate their thoughts with their Mystic Eyes of Enchantment , Archetype Earth can grant immortality and turn ones will to that of a dog ), Space-Time Manipulation , BFR ( Archetype: Earth can send her opponents through a rift of space-time), Possession ( Archetype: Earth can possess bodies ), Extrasensory Perception( Arcueid sensed Kishima Kouma's presence.), Sealing ( Arcueid sealed herself inside of the Milenium Castle, which she created with her Marble Phantasm ), Death Manipulation ( Arcueid implies she has a method of instant death ), Void Manipulation ( Arcueid can force Night of Wallachia back into existence . Night of Wallachia's true form exists within Akasha , Akasha is stated to be a realm free from Binary Opposition ), Law Manipulation ( The Law of Physics don't apply to a servant's Noble Phantasm ), Non-Corporeal Physiology ( True Ancestors exist as spirits ), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation ( Can interact with the Moon Cell, which is a higher-dimensional construct), Conceptual Manipulation, Statistics Reduction ( Arcueid can call upon the power of Archetype: Earth to slice Nanaya Shiki into 18 pieces , who is the conceptual embodiment of death . Arcueid can conceptually reduce her opponent's stats to 1/6th of their full power which can affect even Moon Cell Absorbed BB , Can interact with Divine Spirits, who are concepts , Can interact with Amaterasu, who is the embodiement of the sun ), Immortality ( Types 1,3,5. Archetype: Earth is an Ultimate One ,Ultimate Ones have no concept of death , Ryougi Shiki cannot see the death of Archetype:Earth with her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception because she does not have one . Ryougi Shiki's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception are several ranks higher thanTohno Shiki's , The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception materilize the concept of death as "lines of death". Arcueid can survive without a brain or guts ), Statistics Amplification, Reactive Evolution ( Arcueid can call upon the support of Gaia to boost her stats over her opponents ), Regeneration ( Mid-Godly, Arcueid can regenerate from being destroyed by the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception which can erase things from existence ) Size Manipulation ( Can grow to be larger than the Earth), Immortality Negation ( Types 3 and 8, Permanently killed Ciel Ciel regenerated from being decayed, drowned, burned, and even separating her consciousness from her body, possibly forming a new one. . She revived herself even when “ The Serpent” doesn’t ( most likely referring to Roa ), she is but also isn’t “ The Serpent” because the world naturally trying to resolve Inconsistency. If she gets killed but Roa still exists, Ciel The soul’s memories, still remembers it is alive, , as long as “ the Serpent “ exists so will Ciel who is also the “Serpent” causing the “ World “ to revert her to her previous state, fully healed), Acausality , Resistance to Causality Manipulation ( Type 4 , Lacks the lines of death Tohno Shiki can see at night. Tohno Shiki can manipulate cause and effect with his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) , Death Manipulation ( Lacks the death that is viewed by the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception at night time ), Existence Erasure ( The same lines of death that she does not havecan erase things from existence ), Heat Manipulation ( Akiha's Origami, which can plunder the heat of her targets, is ineffective on Arcueid because her spiritual rank is on another level), Magic ( Arcueid is invulnerable to Magic, Runes and Kabbalah, the only magic Arcueid is not invulnerable to is Magic she has yet to experience. Arcueid tanked a large scale magical blast from Roa, who amped himself with a Bounded Field, whilst extremely weakened ), Electricity Manipulation ( Can easily tank Roa's magical lightning ), Conceptual Manipulation ( At night she is unaffected by the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, which can killthe organic, inorganic, and concepts . Arcueid was completely unaffected by Sion's Black Barrel Replica which is one of Atlas's most powerful Conceptual Armaments the original Black Barrel killed Type:Venus , Concpetual Weapons can kill things which exist as concepts ), Information Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Hacking ( Sion's Etherlite which has a maximum range of 5,000 meters when it is connected to one brain instantly seeks out and fuses with and controls all of ones nerves, hacks their whole mind and body and is able to read them to gather information and their past and present, can also fry all said nerves and brain in which most cases would end up killing those effected from pain alone, cannot be destroyed otherwise their body would be burned and cannot be removed by anyone but Sion is ineffective against True Ancestors like Arcueid ), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation ( Arcueid is unaffected by Etherlite , Etherlight is an artificial nerve using an imaginary element called “ether”, moving into other nerves reading information from their brain, reading thought patterns from their soul. It’s called “ Soul Hacking”.), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation ( Arcueid can blast apart Reality Marbles on the level of white len’s with the power of Gaia , Reality Marbles are a large-ranged bounded field Magecraft considered to be the pinnacle, and infinitely close to true magic, are an image that erodes reality (by distorting/remaking it) and gives form to the imagined world of a magus from their heart) Attack Potency: 'at least '''Planet Level '( Archetype: Earth is an Ultimate One . Ulimate Ones are the highest ranking species on their respective planet, otherwise the Planet itself, fighting the eight Ultiamte Ones are essentially fighting eight planets . Archetype:Earth dwarfed the earth with her size was going to destroy "everything" and halted the planet's rotation Can drop a mirror image of the moon on her opponents ) likely 'Large Star Level '( Is compared to the power of four servants at 30% of her power, humans cannot match servants who can create stars . Is stated to be the strongest character in Tsukihime which includes Neco-Arc, who can blow the sun away ) | at least 'Multiversal+ '( the 27 Dead Apostles are seen as children before the True Ancestors which includes Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg Rin trying to create an imperfect version of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg's "Jeweled Sword Zelretch" almost combined all possible timelines into one timeline where they all happened at once, which there exists infinite of . the Aristoteles [Ultimate ONE] are again stated to be the strongest life forms on their respective planets and each of them have the power to wipe out the remaining living beings in the world which should inlcude beings like Tiamat who is 4-dimensional and exist across all of space and time The Moon Cell which contains infinte timelines The Moon Cell contains infinite branches of possibility ) likely 'Complex Multiversal '( Even while weakened, Arcueid is the only person within Fate Extra or CCC that can defeat Amaterasu Tamamo with Two tails has power on the same rank as B.B who is the Moon Cell B.B can break through the Moon Cell Core, which contains a eight-dimensional barrier again was going to destroy Earth which contains Avalon . Avalon shuts out all interference even from the sitxh dimension ) | 'Outerversal '( Should be stronger than B.B as the only one in the world of Extra or CCC, who is the Moon Cell . the concepts of time and distance do not exist on the Far Side of the Moon ) '| Much higher '''as Archetype: Earth. 'Speed: at least FTL '( Arcueid defeated Akiha Tohno , Akiha blizted the laser that hat Mecha Hisui fired and distorted the light with her heat ) |At least '''Immeasurable '''likely '''Irrevlevant '( Should be faster than Tamamo who can ignore the time axis through sheer movement , Should be faster than Amaterasu who is not limited by the time axis , should be faster than Ritsuka Fujimaru who can move in Solomon's Temple of Time, which is beyond time and space , should be faster than B.B, who is the Moon Cell, and . the concepts of time and distanece do not exist on the Far Side of the Moon ) '''Lifting Strength: Class P '( Archetype:Earth can melt all of the ice of the north and south poles disrupt the earth's axis and play pinball with the Earth's continents ) 'Striking Strength: At least Planetary 'likely '''Large Star level '| 'Complex Multiversal '| 'Outerversal ' '''Durability: Large Star Level '| '''Complex Multiversal '| 'Outerversal ' '''Stamina: at least Very High Range: Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Genius ''' '''Weaknesses: takes a lot power for her to regenerate from the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, can only boost her stats so much against Opponent's much more powerful for her self Key: Base '| '''Extraverse '| '''Archetype Earth Category:Chiraq004 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1